Cleaning Dishes
by Kattzia
Summary: Cleaning dishes is not a difficult job; it leaves Tifa with much space in her mind to contemplate things... Like at what exact point she and Cloud had conceived their first child. Rated M for strong sexual themes and much fluff. One-shot Cloti


**A/N This is my first publication... I've written a few things, but I've never felt they were good enough to upload, but here we are! Feel free to flame, critique or just enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 or any of the charcters... I'm just borrowing them for a while!

**Summary: **Cleaning the dishes is not a difficult task, it leaves Tifa with much space to contemplate things... Like at what exact point had Cloud and her concived their first child. Rated M for strong sexual themes and much fluff! One-shot, Cloti

* * *

It was something Tifa has taken to doing while absentmindedly cleaning the dishes at the end of the day. Automatic movements that required little thought processes, such as sloshing the mucky glasses through the water, rinsing the suds off under the tap, putting them on the side to drain, left much room for contemplation and reflection. Tifa reflected on many things, but her latest pattern of thought was at what exact point had Cloud and her conceived the miracle growing inside her womb. Which time, which romp had they shared to trigger the growth of something so wonderful inside her.

She would always start with the approximate time they had stopped using contraception, sometime after Cloud had seen her holding Shera's newborn with longing eyes, and the day he had caught Tifa sighing out loud at some baby wear over the internet, randomly surfing the time away when there was a lull in customers. Tifa hadn't recognised the strange look in his eyes, but her guilt at being caught quickly evaporated when he suddenly smiled and pointed out a small chocobo-patterned romper suit before carrying on in his own way.

She reckoned it was that night, or at least a few nights after that day, that he had stopped Tifa from reaching across to the draw with the secret stash of condoms in it, gently making love to her without any barriers while whispering in her ear that he wanted just as much as she did anything that might come of this. Tifa had cried with joy and together they fell into the dizzying heights of pleasure, wrapped in nothing but each other.

Tifa knew it wasn't that time, she'd eagerly anticipated the end of her cycle, hoping the monthly stain would not appear... but it did, yet Cloud just smiled and said rather seductively, 'Teef, we'll just keep on trying!' And they did. Oh my, they did. Tifa swirled the dirty water and tipped it out... maybe it was the time he walked in on her in the shower... She started to refill the sink with hot soapy water again. The picnic? Tifa giggled at the memory; Barret had come to spend time with his daughter and they were all in the park, happily munching at Tifa's pre-packed sandwiches and chicken wings, when Cloud suddenly had an urge to stretch his legs, and took off with Tifa across the fields and into the wood, just wondering about until Tifa decided to surprise him and pushed him back against a tree, sliding her leg up his body and making her summer skirt ride up. She knew he couldn't resist when he felt that red silk thong he loved so much on her between his fingers, and he took her there, pressed up against a tree deep in the woods. By the time they had returned to Barret, he had fallen asleep with Denzel and Marlene delicately placing daisy chains around his intimidating gun arm... they still had the picture Cloud took stuck to the office notice board, Denzel and Marlene posing with more daisies above a snoozing, slack-jawed Barret.

But no, it won't have been then, because after that she had started feeling sick and dizzy, but it turned out to be a bug and her period came along just as normal. The water eddied as Tifa scooped up the runaway cutlery. There were countless nights together in the bedchamber- to many to remember, every single one a whirlwind of pleasure and discovery. However, that is not to say a few didn't stick out in her mind. The night Cloud had impulsively grabbed the bathrobe belts and tied Tifa's hands to the bed post, dominating her... Tifa picked up a cup and bit her lip, the way he took charge of her that night still made her mind fizz pleasantly.

And the night she had drawn out the aggressive side of Cloud, winding him up, teasing him with short skirts and suggestive glances, quick, passionate embraces until he growled and actually picked her up in front of the customers, bridal style, and ran upstairs... She had been so embarrassed when she wondered back down to the bar later to loud hooting and applause, followed sometime later by a smug looking Cloud, who received many laughs from the customers and a pat on the back by the regulars. The beetroot colour of Tifa's face had lingered for a long time, but the silly smile on her face remained stuck for the whole evening.

Valentine's day? Cloud's birthday when Tifa had bought that sexy red silk corset? The time Cloud had reduced her to quivering jelly in his hands before slowly making love to her? That time was so slow, her climax so wonderfully drawn out that when she finally reached the pinnacle of ecstasy her cry reverberated though the house... Tifa hastily explained to the kids the next day she had screamed because of nightmares... Cloud never her live that on down.

Tifa sighed contentedly and scooped up more dirty plates from the side. A wicked smile quickly crossed her face as another memory flashed, one reasonably recent, one very naught of her. Tifa had been wondering past the small office with a pile of washing, when Cloud's soft voice caught her attention, and she paused to listen. He was on the phone, organising deliveries again... But he sounded so down and stressed she slipped in stood at the back of his wheelie office chair, reaching her arms around his neck and placing small kisses on his neck. She remembered that she could hear the smile in his voice as he reached up to affectionately stroke her hair, but she'd never forget his surprised tone when she spun his chair around and straddled him, raising a finger to his lips for him not to say anything. He carried on talking to his customer, somewhat stunned as Tifa proceeded to gyrate slowly in his lap, and undoing the buttons on her shirt. She had been wearing her black set that day, and she loved the way Cloud's eyes widened as she slid the number off and let it gracefully drop to the floor. By now she could feel his prominent bulge pressing between her legs, and she had grinned wickedly as she slid off his lap and began undoing Cloud's trousers... Tifa had begun utilizing her strong martial artist's grip, and the look on his face as he tried to hold a coherent conversation with his customers was priceless. The little moan he accidentally let slip when she switched to her mouth was equally delicious and she stifled a giggle threatening to gag her when he quickly made up excuses down the phone. Tifa remembered the satisfaction in seeing his head loll back with pleasure, eyes half closed as she worked, and watching the heat rise in his face.

This rush of blood was a means to gauge an imminent explosion, but without warning Cloud had grabbed her shoulders to make her stop, cutting off the call and swiftly lifted her up onto the desk, and like lightening had stripped Tifa of her remaining garments, plunging into her with quick, hard thrusts. It wasn't long before he loudly moaned her name and drove himself deep within her, holding her to him as he rode out the waves. After, he had collapsed back into his chair and Tifa had re-dressed and settled in his lap, kissing him and giggling as he half-heartedly berated her about his lost sale... She knew he didn't mean it when he slid his hand down her jeans and repaid her.

Tifa grinned inanely at nothing in particular, her eyes in the memories and not completely in the kitchen. That time was one of the best times she had shared with Cloud and it was around four months ago, which she had determined was how long she had carried his child. Tifa pulled the plug on the water and washed out the sink finally, just as she heard heavy boots clomp in the door and the scrape of thick soles on the door mat. He strode around the bar and scooped her up, nuzzling her affectionately before setting her down and running a large hand round her slight bump. He raised his eyes to her in question; how are you? How is the baby?

"I'm great, Cloud. Just a little tired." His eyes wondered to the sink and his brows drew together in disapprovingly.

"No, I've not been working too hard, I promise. Just cleaning dishes. Ask him" Tifa placed both his palms on her swell, watching Cloud's eyes light up with delight. He smiled and quickly kneeled, kissing her stomach before rising again to kiss her softly. Tifa delighted as she always did the calm and quiet aura emanating from this man, her lover and the father of her child.

What did it matter that she decided which time had conceived this miracle? Tifa had never felt so natural, so happy in her state, and Cloud was just as contented. His presence was felt increasingly stronger around the bar, an occurrence that had the multiplying effect of strengthening the father figure for Denzel and Marlene and making them so happy; the love they had for Cloud and Cloud's love for them becoming subtlety more tangible to a point that the names "Mom" and "Dad" were firmly and willingly accepted. This baby, at whichever point it had entered their lives, brought all these emotions to the front and more, and Tifa despite her musings, could not help but think this baby was conceived not of any particular romp, but as a corollary of love.

Tifa's profound reflections were suddenly abandoned when Cloud caught her eyes, mischief burning though them, his voice husky and low.

"Want me to give you nightmares again tonight?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave a review if you like it... I might be adding to this with an expansion on the story line, like how Cloud and Tifa end up together, or more on the relationship between Cloud and the kids... or maybe even a bit when the baby is born! I can't promise much, but what I will promise is that anything that follows this story will most definatly be fluffy. I do love my lighthearted fluff!! **


End file.
